Curiosity And A Little Glass Vial
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Shilo's curious. Graverobber doesn't approve. Amazing what a little curiosity and a little glass vile can lead to


They're always hanging off him?

She cant help but be curious. She cant help but wonder why the glowing blue drug attracts the junkies like moths to a fire. Who could blame her? The world was still so new to her.

She was peacefully lounging on the lid of a closed dumpster, only moving when she wanted to capture any bug that scuttled out of the dumpster. Her head was propped in her hands, as she watched him work.

She wouldn't watch for long. For some reason she didnt really understand, she couldnt stomach watching all those Zydrate junkies hang and rub all over him. It made her stomach churn, and her chest ache. It was annoying.

Today was pretty peaceful. Not many junkies had come out today, and she was now watching him quietly count the credits he'd gotten. Beside him sat a little vial of Zydrate and his wrapped extracting equipment tucked against his side.

She stared blankly at the glowing vial, watching her reflection stare back at her. What was so special about the blue liquid? Why did people crave it?

Reaching out, Shilo barely touched the cool vial, before a hand came down and grasped her wrist! Startled, Shilo pulled her hand back, letting out a small gasp as Graverobbers face was suddenly inches above and from her, standing in front of her.

She didn't like being this close to him. It made her stomach feel like it was being pumped full of air and butterfly's. She could smell him. He smelled of sweat and the dead.

"That aint a toy, kid." He hissed, locking eyes with her, as he pocketed the Zydrate. She stared back into his eyes, almost lost in the stories they seemed afraid to tell her. In his eyes, she saw fear. Fear for her?

"I know." She breathed, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. His touch felt like fire on her cold skin. She wanted him to let her go. She didn't like these feelings. They were frightening.

He grasped her wrist harder. "Why?" She knew what he was asking, even with that one word. She felt his warm breath on her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine, as she felt herself unconsciously lean closer to him.

He glared down at her, as she craned her neck slightly, attempting to keep eye contact. She felt the dumpster shift slightly, as he pressed himself closer to her. He was between her legs now. She felt her body shiver, as she slowly attempted to wrap her legs around his waist.

Why was this happening? Why wasn't she stopping it?

"I was curious," she finally answered softly. "I want to try it."

A deep, throaty growl racked his body, as he released her wrist, and placed his hands on either side of her on the dumpster. Her legs wrapped completely around him, pulling her body closer to him. He leaned closer to her, until his forehead touched hers. His body shook with anger, and his eyes were almost animal like.

"No." It was an order. She felt her stomach warm, as he pressed his chest up against hers. Her breathing was shaky, as she bit her lip.

"Why?" She asked softly, feeling his body tense at her question. He was so close. There was no space between them. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her body felt like it was slowly burning. It was driving her nuts! She wanted the burn to stop!

He dipped his head forward, letting his black painted lips hover mere inches from hers. She could taste his breath, as he whispered his answer.

"I'm not attracted to junkies." His lips instantly captured hers passionately. The building fire in her stomach exploded, and her body burned like hell!

She let her arms wrap around his neck, as he rested his hand on the base of her neck and mid-back. Their lips melted together, as he teased and bit at her lips. She felt their tongues fight for dominance.

When the need for air became to great, their lips parted. She breathed heavily, as he let out slow, even, breaths.

"I was just curious." She whispered, gasping as he suddenly nuzzled into her neck. She felt her body shake slightly, as his hands roamed her body.

"Curiosity killed the cat, kid." He whispered hungrily, as his hip lightly grinned against her, sending a bolt of a foreign and wonderful sensation between her legs!

She threw her head back, moaning slightly, before lowering her eyes to his.

"Curiosity rewards those who tred lightly." She whispered innocently.

A simple sigh and the shake of his head was all he gave, before he began to ravish her neck again.

"Your killing me kid."


End file.
